


Teyla's Baby Shower

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Babies, Female Friendship, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teyla's Baby Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Wraithbait](http://wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=11907&chapter=3). Probably also as an LJ comment fic, but I'm not sure where.

"It's an Earth tradition." Elizabeth paused in the middle of tying the ribbon into a bow. "Not necessarily a tradition throughout Earth, but in America, when a woman is pregnant, her best friends get together and throw her a baby shower."

"It is a--" Teyla paused to sip at her tea. "It is a very strange metaphor. But I appreciate the sentiment nevertheless."

"We get cake!" said Laura cheerfully. She stuck her fork into a gob of blue frosting and then popped it in her mouth. "I'm gonna live off this sugar high for _months_. How'd you get them to make buttercream frosting, Elizabeth?"

"I have my ways." Elizabeth's smile was mysterious. She stood and picked up Teyla's gift, then walked over to the table in the corner of the room and settled it amidst the small pile of presents. "There. Everything's ready."

"Half an hour after it was supposed to start," said Kate dryly. She was eyeing the cake and probably thinking about a second slice. "It's a good thing you didn't invite everyone."

"For buttercream frosting?" asked Elizabeth. She shook her head. "I'm afraid we only had a limited supply of powdered sugar."

Teyla gave Elizabeth a knowing look. "Or is it simply that you wished this time to relax?"

"I think I've forgotten how," said Elizabeth, sinking down into the chair next to Teyla. 

\--end--


End file.
